A Forgotten Past
by Whoviangirl01
Summary: Snap-shots of Donna's life after she forgets the Doctor. Mentions of Jack, Martha, and Mickey. Spoilers for Journey's End!


**Author's Note: I'm not sure if this is any good, but I really wanted to write something about Donna. She was just so brilliant and it kinda broke my heart that she had to lose her memory. This is slightly angst, but not much. I home you like it! (PS: To any 10Rose shippers, I just read that Billie Piper recently said that she was talking to David Tennant about working together again. Maybe we'll get a spinoff! Or even better, a reunion!)**

**Disclaimer: I swear I own no part of Doctor Who. **

The perfect days were when it hurt the most. She wasn't sure why, and she supposed she never would. It was an emptiness like she had never known, a feeling that there was something missing. Why the feeling appeared today, though, she had no idea. You weren't supposed to feel like this right before your wedding, were you? It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life! Shaun was a great bloke, he really was, and he loved her. Donna closed her eyes. Her mum was due any moment now to inform her of how late she was. Recently, Sylvia had been a lot more understanding of her. It was strange, really. She turned to start walking out the door. In 10 minutes time, she would be Mrs. Donna Temple-Noble. As she exited the old church room, though, she could have sworn she heard a groaning noise. And the weirdest part was that it was the most familiar sound she'd ever heard! Shaking her head, Donna slammed the door shut and walked out to meet her grandad.

Her mum had told her that the first fight was always the hardest. Now Donna knew why. She'd left their little flat. Not forever, mind you, she had just ran out in fit of rage. Why wouldn't he just _talk_ to her? How was she supposed to know what he was feeling? Donna rubbed her eyes and leaned her head back. She needed to get out. Later that evening, she found herself sitting on a park bench alone. Really it would be best if she started home now, but for some reason, her feet just wouldn't move. That was when a good-looking bloke approached her with a grin that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. She almost thought she saw some sympathy in his gaze.

"Relationship issues?"

"I suppose so, yeah." Her voice shocked her. Why was she telling him this? For all she knew, he was a con-artist about to steal everything she owned. The weird thing was, though, that her usual feeling-the one that told her something was missing-went away when ever she looked at him. Like she was closer to home than she had ever been. The smooth American plopped himself down next to her and sighed.

"A friend of mine has a lot of those." He said, grinning at what Donna supposed were memories. "Can I give you some advice?"

She decided to humour him. Not because she trusted him.

"Whatever."

"You need to talk to him. Whoever he is, you need to communicate, because it's never gonna work if you don't." He turned his head to study her reaction.

"Oh, trust me, I do." Donna grabbed her purse and got up. Why was she sitting here with him again?

"Well, then, it was a pleasure to meet you, Donna."

"See ya." She walked quickly around the corner and hailed a cab. Later when she was lying in her bed next to Shaun, Donna realised something. She had never told the guy her name.

Donna had met this girl at work. She still didn't know her name; the couple had been reluctant to give it to her although she'd given them hers. Anyways, the girl had invited her out to a pub and Donna had accepted. Her current friends seemed more distant than ever, and she was desperate. After a few hours of coaxing, the girl had told Donna her story. Her name was Martha, and she had worked as a doctor for a long time now. Her husband was Mickey, who apparently worked for some top-secret government agency. They were nice people, and the two couples became fast friends. While Shaun and Mickey loved watch matches, Donna enjoyed having someone to finally talk to. She told Martha everything, even weird things about random blokes who'd looked at her funny. Donna told her about that American guy who'd had the nerve to comment on her relationship. Martha laughed, saying she knew a guy like that too.

Looking back, Donna remembered those sympathetic looks she'd gotten from the Smith's and wonder why she didn't ask questions. Why she wasn't more of the woman she'd forgotten she could be.

After about 10 years, Martha and Mickey disappeared without a trace. Something about a government mission gone wrong. Two weeks after Donna and Shaun had received the news, Wilf had a heart attack and died. Donna felt so empty from then on, and she never knew why. Why didn't her husband or her mum ever fill that mysterious gaping whole inside of her? Why did her grandad mean more to her than all these people to her, like he was a piece of something she had long since lost? Donna wanted more than anything for time to stop, to go back to where everyone was alive. She wanted it to rewind to where she was satisfied with her life, never needing more. Unfortunately, time only moved forward and it didn't stop for anyone. Not even Donna Noble. As the years passed, Martha and Mickey never returned. Actually, that American bloke had informed her that they had passed away, assuring her it was for a good cause. Shaun had to stop her from strangling the man. What right did he have to be here, alive, claiming that her only friends that had meant something to her had died for a good cause? Why couldn't he be dead instead? Donna had never been a quiet person, and she asked those questions so loudly, she was sure the French could hear it. Shaun had apologized to the man before elbowing Donna in the ribs.

The American said it was fine, that he understood. He said goodbye to them both with tears in eyes and one of the saddest expressions Donna had ever seen. Before he left, he turned back around to face Donna.

"I wish I would I have died instead too."

This would be her last day on the planet Earth. Well, Donna would still be here, just not alive. The doctors had disconnected all the wires from her. She was actually panicking inside, knowing that her last moments would be spent alone lying on a hospital bed. All the people she had ever known were long since gone, so there was no one to care whether she lived or died. And what killed her the most is that she had been meaningless, unimportant to anybody really. Donna Temple-Noble, a temp. That was all she'd ever been. Closing her eyes, Donna decided to sleep. Her heart was racing to hard, though, for her to calm down. Would she ever wake up? Suddenly, a young man walked into her room and started staring at her.

"Oi, mate! What're you looking at? Never seen an old girl like me before?"

The man stopped and smiled, and when she looked in his eyes, there was a spark brighter than anything she had ever seen. All she could feel was hope, that everything would be alright, that she was home.

"No, no. It's just, I-" He smiles at her like she was his best mate. "I came to say goodbye to an old friend."

"Do I know you?" She asks, her voice coming out softer than she expected it to.

"Yes, actually. We used to be best mates. You were the most important woman in all of creation."

Donna scoffed. "I'm a temp, not a super hero."

"Listen, I'm going to do something that is going to fix your memories. You lost some of them a long time ago, and I figured you deserved to have them back. Because you, Donna Noble, need to know how important you are. Is that alright?" He asked. Donna stared at him. He was probably a nutter. Completely mad, maybe escaped from the psychiatric ward. Still, though, it couldn't hurt.

"How do I know you're not mad?" Donna asked suspiciously, and the man smirked at her before adjusting his bow tie. "And is that a bow tie?"

He looked slightly affronted. "Of course it's a bow tie. Bow ties are cool."

"It's dreadful."

"Same old Donna Noble."

"Yeah, well. You never answered my question. How do I know you aren't completely nutters?"

"I am. I'm a madman with a box."

Donna groaned internally and rolled her eyes. What an idiot. Something about him, though, just made her trust him. Like she could trust him with her life.

"Go ahead, do it. I've not got much longer anyways. " The man looked at her with sympathy before walking up to her and placing his fingers on her temples. He closed his eyes and she felt hers doing the same. Then she remembered. There was the man, with a different face, standing above an alien race, destroying them, burning them. He was there again, grinning at her inside of a bigger on the inside police box, teasing her, telling her about his lost friend. Martha and Mickey were there with her on one adventure, with a blonde girl that seemed to be this man's girlfriend or something. She gasped as felt herself flirt with the American man, Jack Harkness., and live a lifetime with a man called Lee. Donna hardly noticed when the man took his hands off her face.

"Doctor!" She gasped as she finally remembered, and in that instant, she felt whole again. "Thank you."

"Thank _you, _Donna Noble, for saving the universe."


End file.
